114708-suggestion-let-us-buy-weekly-gem-cap-with-credd
Content ---- No, because this is literally pay2win. | |} ---- i was just going to say, you are asking to pay 2 not play the game, its not like you need any effort to hit cap as it is. | |} ---- Win what? Elder gem cap is a time gate that's discouraging alts and driving people away. It is also one of the major source of inflation that will sooner than later drive what few new players from participating in the economies over all. That's a sure fire way of Wildstar going free to play and start selling AMP/Ability upgrades on their Cash Shop. For Wildstar, it's either taking the chemotherapy or die of cancer. Why do you think the Devs are delaying the Drop knowing full well the backlash of the announcement? It's either the lesser evil or losing even more players. | |} ---- ---- I have yet to see one player that said:"omg this EG cap s@cks, imma quitting this game nao!!" You earn EG for literally everything you do in this game, and there is no need at all to cap it each week. Earning and spending EG is a bonus, not a necessity. If you want to cap, then play the game. If you don't have the time to play the game, then go do something else with your life but dont play an MMO.... | |} ---- ---- Bonus which can provide an advantage (Extra AMP / AP). In a way, this can be seen as a must have if you want an optimized character. I'm against this suggestion. It's a great way to let the whales take advantage over others players . Sorry but no. Do something else with your extra money, such as being charitable with the ones who are in need. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. Unfortunately, it's a direction most games go because there is a plethora of people out there, just like the OP, who want to think of themselves as gamers but would rather not spend any time playing games. | |} ---- Ok just in case this would be a smart suggestion. I have enough in game money to buy credd for the next 2 years. I am always capped after the first 4 hours of weekly reset. Now what would I do everyday? Sit there and wait for new updates? Make more money because now I can be capped within 2 minutes after reset? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What discourages making alts is the shitty attunement process, not EG. Allowing people to pay to get EG (which allows you to purchase epic items and AMP/AP points) is pay2win. You're literally paying real cash in order improve your character in tangible ways that makes you better than other players. Sorry bro, but pay2win is evil. If all you got from EG was costumes or only cosmetic things, I'd be ok with it, but that's obviously not true. | |} ---- ---- ---- Forget about slippery slopes, paying real money for Elder Game currency (which allows you to purchase raid gear) is pretty much jumping straight to the bottom. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Then you must think we should be allowed to pay CREDD to get max rep/max prestige too then yea? | |} ---- Hadn't considered it. Unless rep gives me a cool title or dragon mount I never really think about it. But if I must, yea, then I suppose I do and I just don't know it yet. | |} ---- And then people are going to ask to be able to use CREDD to get max level as well. Or CREDD to buy epic gear, or all the housing items, or whatever else. It's a slippery slope. | |} ---- It's falling down a mountain made of oil while wearing oil clothing, oiled up worse than a body builder at showtime WITH increased oil based gravity and at the bottom is an oil singularity which causes you to slip and increase downward speed for eternity. At some point you're going so fast your molecules separate and you become a slippery oil being and you achieve "slick nirvana". | |} ---- https://yourlogicalfallacyis.com/slippery-slope | |} ---- There's already plenty of examples of other games in which the slippery slope happened. | |} ----